


Галька

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: – Зачем вам такая морока, Вальдес? — голос Олафа, разом обретший глубину, подрагивал от злости, пальцы стискивали разметавшиеся черные волосы. — Вам, дураку, Бешеному, который и сам о себе позаботиться не может! — Олаф почти кричал, и налетевший шквал срывал слова с его губ и швырял их в сторону моря.– ...нужна, — почти не думая, что говорит, бросил Вальдес — сквозь зубы, потому что было больно, а после первой боли к тому же и жутко холодно из-за камней. — Мне. Дураку. Нужны вы. Олаф. Оч-чень сильно, — Вальдес сорвано дышал и по звуку, наверное, зло, но на самом деле просто свыкался с болью, которую причиняла рука в волосах. — Что? Покорили? — насилу повернув голову в профиль, он оскалился в улыбке.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Галька

Олаф мерял шагами берег — чужой, исхоженный, успевший опостылеть. Волны плескались у самых ног, мундир был расстегнут на верхнюю пуговицу, и все равно у Олафа не получалось вдохнуть полной грудью. И дело было не в пытках, которые пришлось перенести, не в отречении, которое он про себя называл предательством родины, дело было в другом.  
Лопатками он почувствовал взгляд, но не обернулся, только крепче сцепил руки за спиной.  
– Вам не кажется, господин Кальдмеер, что я не для того вас спасал, чтобы вы здесь шатались в такую погоду?  
Знакомый голос и шуршание гальки под сапогами врезались в мерный плеск волн.  
Последнюю неделю Вальдес выглядел мрачнее обычного. Волосы отросли и отяжелели, но чесать их ему было лень. На смуглой коже стали заметны темные круги под глазами, сделавшие его взгляд тяжелее, выразительней, а может и безумней. Под стать человеку, который не страшился казнить по закону моря, будто он один — и судья, и присяжные. Олафу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы это увидеть, он и так знал, видел затылком, и только белели костяшки его стиснутых пальцев, а перед застывшим взглядом простиралось море, почти бесцветное, подернутое зыбью.  
Олаф спускался сюда ежедневно вот уже две недели. На исходе второй Вальдесу надоело терпеть.  
«Нужно что-то сказать? — думал Олаф. — Точно, нужно ответить».  
– Я привычен к подобному климату, это вам, южанину, он может показаться излишне суровым. Хотя за столько лет вы должны были привыкнуть.  
Голос прозвучал глухо и отстранено, хотя тон был ровный, только слегка неживой.  
– Я привык, — Вальдес на мгновение запнулся.  
К вам.  
– К климату.  
Обычно я наслаждаюсь пугающей мрачной мощью этих мест, но теперь здесь вы, а я почему-то не могу быть как раньше.  
– Вообще-то я родился здесь, — натянуто улыбнулся Вальдес, — вы не знали?  
– К чему бы мне узнавать подробности жизни человека, которого я собираюсь похоронить под водой?  
Олаф развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь вдоль кромки волн. У него был широкий шаг, но Вальдес упрямо последовал за ним.  
– Господин Кальдмеер, я понимаю, после того, что вы пережили, удерживать вас в четырех стенах было бы с моей стороны просто грубо... Но.  
Но что?  
– Но и ходить в одиночестве... неблагоразумно.  
– Чего мне бояться, Вальдес? — спокойно отозвался Олаф с ядом, тронувшим самый кончик языка, — ледяным, как имя, которым его окрестили в волнах.  
– Самым страшным моим противником были вы, и, коли сейчас эти берега все еще под вашей защитой, сомневаюсь, что кто-то может причинить мне вред.  
Кроме меня самого, — мысленно закончил он.  
Поэтому он никогда не поднимался на скалы — смотреть с них вниз, на волны, не моргая и чувствуя, как тянет к себе их холодная, размеренная мощь, было невыносимо. Невыносимее только — глядеть на горизонт.  
– К тому же, смотрите, сейчас я не один. И не вам пенять мне на безрассудство.  
Он ходил по грани грубости. Ветер задувал за воротник, и Олаф начал мерзнуть, но все еще был не в силах захотеть вернуться в дом по своей воле.  
– Не мне пенять вам, — эхом отозвался Ротгер.  
Не мне учить вас, не мне заботиться о вас, не мне приказывать, потому что и не мне ограничивать вашу свободу. Вы вольны идти куда хотите, Олаф, если бы вам было, куда идти.  
– Но вы правы. Вы сейчас не один. А ощущаетесь... Я ощущаю, идя рядом с вами, — он повысил голос, обходя Олафа сбоку, — будто вы совершенно одиноки.  
Олаф нахмурился — между бровей залегла длинная морщина, жесткие складки легли в уголках губ. Он смотрел мимо, лишь бы не в глаза — черные, уставшие, злые — и все равно почти физически ощущал жар, исходивший от тела Вальдеса. Ощущал болтливого, взбалмошного, дикого, невыносимого Вальдеса, который всегда бесцеремонно вторгался в личное пространство.  
– Снова эти ваши предчувствия? — Олаф устало покачал головой и прямо спросил. — Что вам от меня нужно, Вальдес?  
И правда — что?  
Вальдес отпрянул, как рассерженная птица, только глаза сверкнули, да качнулись влажные от погоды волосы.  
– ...Олаф, — уронил он глухо. — Вы сказали... — он опять остановился, не в силах унять беспокойство. — Сказали там, — он не уточнил, что там — это на «Астэре», заваленной трупами, — сказали: это судьба. Теперь отступаетесь от своих слов?  
Светлые ресницы дрогнули, глаза сузились, блеснув северной сталью, и Олаф отчеканил, поймав темный тревожный взгляд:  
– Я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов, Вальдес. Не имею привычки просто... смиряться с судьбой. Даже если моя судьба — это вы, — он отвернулся и быстрым шагом, чуть оскальзываясь на камнях, направился прочь.  
От последней фразы у Вальдеса расширились глаза, и он так и застыл изваянием со вставшими дыбом волосами. Через долгую, завывающую ветром паузу, он крикнул:  
– Олаф! — и кинулся следом. Олаф слышал, как его голос все приближается, не отпуская его слишком далеко. — Тогда почему? Почему вы так себя ведете? Я, может, и негодный идиот, может, просто глупец, но у нас же начинало получаться? Нет? Олаф! Я потерял вас, а затем снова обрел! И теперь вы сами отнимаете себя у меня. Зачем вы это делаете? Так нужно разве?!  
Олаф почувствовал глухое раздражение, и сам этому неприятно поразился, ускорив шаг. Голос Вальдеса заполнил все пространство безлюдного пляжа, он перекрикивал волны, он отказывался понимать.  
– Ох, ну конечно... — сапоги Вальдеса со скрипом проминали мокрую гальку. — Потому что не можете по-другому? Сводите на нет старания, слова мои, все, что только вчера было, сводите на нет... — догнав Олафа, Вальдес схватил его за предплечье и потянул к себе. — Ну так я сделаю сам! — почти сталкивая их лбами, он ткнулся губами в сухие поджатые губы.  
– Идите вы к Леворукому, Вальдес! — прорычал Олаф в сердцах, ушел от поцелуя, содрал с себя руку Ротгера и слитным движением, будто выполняя фигуру танца, опрокинул того на землю, носом прямо в гальку. Завернул запястье за спину и надавил коленом на поясницу, не позволяя шелохнуться. — Не могу, потому что мне нечего вам дать. Не могу, потому что сам я пустой, как корабль без экипажа.  
Не ожидая такого напора, Вальдес упал, как подрубленный, ударился носом, ободрал скулу и застыл на пару мгновений. А потом колено выдавило из него воздух. Он пару раз дернулся. За шорохом камешков Олафа было плохо слышно.  
– Зачем вам такая морока, Вальдес? — голос Олафа, разом обретший глубину, подрагивал от злости, пальцы стискивали разметавшиеся черные волосы. — Вам, дураку, Бешеному, который и сам о себе позаботиться не может! — Олаф почти кричал, и налетевший шквал срывал слова с его губ и швырял их в сторону моря.  
– ...нужна, — почти не думая, что говорит, бросил Вальдес — сквозь зубы, потому что было больно, а после первой боли к тому же и жутко холодно из-за камней. — Мне. Дураку. Нужны вы. Олаф. Оч-чень сильно, — Вальдес сорвано дышал и по звуку, наверное, зло, но на самом деле просто свыкался с болью, которую причиняла рука в волосах. — Что? Покорили? — насилу повернув голову в профиль, он оскалился в улыбке.  
– Дурак, — выдохнул Олаф устало. Пальцы в волосах сжались почти нежно. — Нужен я ему... Долго еще собираетесь дерзить? И виться вокруг, как чайка над издыхающим китом?  
Он оттянул голову Ротгера назад, вгляделся в лицо — на содранной коже проступили бисеринки крови.  
– Довольно. Слышите? — в груди сжалось и сдавило, как нити перекрученного каната. Олафа начало колотить — от холода ли? Он сильнее вдавил колено в поясницу Вальдеса — замызганная рубашка задралась, обнажив узкую полоску кожи.  
– Дерзите? — лицо Вальдеса исказилось сильнее. — Ах, простите, господин адмирал цур-зее, что разговариваю с вами неподобающим образом! — его голос был громким, с рыками, да только тут некому было слушать его выступление. Он дернулся, но захват был болевым, и Олаф гнул его своими жесткими руками, как прут.  
– Прощу. Если вы в кои-то веке измените своей привычке и заткнетесь, господин Вальдес! — прорычал Олаф в ответ, оттягивая вверх заломленную руку, болезненно, едва не выворачивая сустав, и, выпустив волосы и повинуясь какому-то дикому порыву, рывком задрал на Вальдесе рубаху. — Зачем вам вообще понадобилось вытаскивать меня? Я о том просил? Да, я хотел жить. Да, хотел, чтобы предатели получили по заслугам. А дальше что? Кто я для вас? Поломанный трофей? — холодная ладонь надавила на поясницу, сильнее втискивая Вальдеса животом в гальку. У него была теплая кожа, слишком теплая для человека, выскочившего из дому в одной рубахе.  
Вальдес тоже разок был в плену, а еще — не раз дрался до крови. И из-за того, что это был Олаф, а не кто-то другой, у него начинало сладко тянуть в самых внутренностях — от горла до низа живота, он хрипел, чувствуя, как отвечает жаром на весь этот холод снаружи: землю, воду и руки Олафа.  
– Я думал, что вы мертвы, не забывайтесь. Я вас не искал, я даже на тело не уповал. А нашел вас, потому что — судьба. А трофеем... Да, я хотел этого, хотел тогда, и в глубине себя... не могу перестать и сейчас. Но не лучше ли мне заткнуться?  
Олафу стало жарко. Кровь прилила к бледным щекам, и он поймал себя на мысли, что утратил контроль над дыханием, но не мог не смотреть на распростертое под ним тело: взгляд, остановившийся на лохматом затылке, против воли скользнул ниже, по напряженным плечам, смуглым бокам, вдоль позвоночника — до самых бедер.  
– Заткнитесь, — выдохнул Олаф, словно пьяный или безумный. Он просунул ладонь под смуглый живот и распустил пояс, небрежно обвязанный вокруг бедер. — Заткнитесь, Создателя ради.  
Глубокий вдох, рваный выдох, он потянул штаны вниз до самых коленей. Шум моря бил в уши, начинался прилив, и через несколько минут сапоги Вальдеса оказались бы в воде. Олаф на миг прикрыл глаза — и не смог даже воззвать к Создателю, лишь слепо нашарил и расстегнул собственные брюки.  
Вальдес заткнулся с поразительным послушанием и даже затаил дыхание, кося черным глазом через плечо так, будто что-то мог разобрать, и прищуривая другой из-за песка и саднящего ощущения в скуле. Олаф дернул ткань, и Вальдес выставил вперед свободную руку, пятерней зашарил по камням, пока не нашел, куда бы упереться поудобней. Зажмурился от внезапной болезненной ясности и страха, другого, животного, которого не чувствовал раньше. Был страх — остаться одному. Был, да не таков. Этот, пройдясь по позвоночнику, отпустил, и Вальдес внезапно громко застонал сквозь зубы, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
Олаф всей ладонью вжал голову Вальдеса в гальку, заглушая стон, — слишком явственный, слишком... возбуждающий. Стиснул зубы: к низу живота прилил жар, неумолимо и резко, так, что бедра задеревенели, и осталось только шептать, молить про себя — заткнитесь, просто заткнитесь, Вальдес, исчезните из моей жизни, чтобы я мог спокойно исчезнуть следом. Но тот молчал. Лишь плотнее сжал побелевшие губы, прикусил язык, вызывая прилив слюны, — в горле было сухо, стылый ветер дул прямо в коротко остриженный затылок. Олаф поднес руку к губам, провел языком по ладони. Пальцы, нырнувшие вниз, обхватили мягкую еще плоть, сжали и дернули вверх-вниз. Единственный хриплый выдох механически вырвался сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Проклятое море. Дурацкое шумное море, гул которого проходился по земле и застилал Ротгеру слух. Он уткнулся лбом в жесткое и холодное, как в кокон; рука за спиной уже затекла, его практически обездвижили боль и сдернутая одежда. При нем остались лишь прерывистое дыхание, да грохот крови в ушах — на виске и шее дергались жилы.  
Даже такому дураку, как он, было понятно, что сейчас произойдет. И Ротгеру стало иррационально хорошо. Ощущений было мало — ни двинуться, ни поговорить, ни услышать Олафа, — и одновременно так много, что с ними не было сил бороться. И он расслабился, давая телу осесть на камнях, развел лопатки.  
Это было почти как на учениях. Олаф яркими, бессвязными обрывками вспомнил юность. Первый корабль, старый фрегат с изъеденным ракушечником днищем. Громоздкие пушки с разверстыми дулами. Проверить, не отсырел ли порох. Ядра. Фитиль. Залп. Оглушающий грохот в ушах. Действовать. Без оглядки, без единой лишней мысли.  
Воспоминание понесло его, словно клочок знамени по ветру, и Олаф беззвучно и криво усмехнулся его неуместности, — плоть отяжелела, Вальдес молчал — и, если бы не приподнимающиеся от дыхания ребра, его можно было бы принять за утопленника, выброшенного на берег. Олаф закрыл глаза. Всего на миг. И быстро — быстро и четко — раздвинул, насколько возможно, смуглые ноги и протиснул влажную от слюны ладонь между ягодиц, надавил на вход, вталкивая сразу два пальца.  
Вальдес развел колени по гальке, немного даже устраиваясь, затем притих, пережидая боль от проникновения, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, конвульсивно, задрожав влажными ресницами.  
– ... нх... Олле... От.. пусти... руку. Я буду спокойно лежать, — вдох, выдох, горловой стон. — … давай же.  
Голос Вальдеса, против обыкновения покорный, просящий — так, что сердце пропустило удар — доносился сквозь шум прибоя и шум крови в ушах. Олаф и сам не понял, в какой момент разжал пальцы и обхватил Вальдеса поперек живота, улегся сверху, уткнувшись носом в пропахшие солью и водорослями, дымом и касэрой волосы. Направил себя и с беззвучным горловым стоном, зажмурившись на миг до боли в веках, вошел — дергано, туго, толкнулся глубже, раз, другой.  
– Все, все, все хорошо... — нашептывал Вальдес вслух, вряд ли слышно, стонать у него не было сил — больно, и он замер, ища опору под собой, уперся носками сапог в разбросанную гальку. Движение — одно, другое, было больно, честно говоря, до одури. Ха, Вальдес, видать, измотали тебя эти бесконечные месяцы, что аж... Под веками скопилась влага. Однако Олафу было наверняка больнее, а сейчас, может быть, и сколько-то хорошо.  
Олаф всей кожей — под плотной тканью мундира, под рубахой, оголенными бедрами, выпирающими тазовыми косточками — чувствовал тело под собой. Напряжение, с каждым толчком все более невыносимое, тянущее удовольствие, почти неотличимое от боли. Пальцы нашли, сжали чужую плоть, и — просто держали, едва поглаживая, будто Олаф совсем позабыл, как надо, как он сам делал с собой, запершись в каюте, чтобы отвлечься от глухого одиночества.  
Толчок. На скулах выступили желваки. Толчок — тяжелая волна захлестнула берег, замочив низ брюк. Толчок, так глубоко, как только вышло, тяжелый всхлип, острая галька под коленями, ему удалось двинуться еще лишь несколько раз, плоть, давно не знавшая ласки, болезненно дернулась, скудно выплеснулась, не дав желаемого расслабления. Олафа затрясло. Он неловко зашарил по голому животу Вальдеса, стянул вниз скомканную рубашку и ощутил на ресницах холодные брызги.  
Вальдес слабо чувствовал тепло внутри и гадал — есть ли кровь. У него никогда так не было. Тело его перестало отвечать, живот волнообразно сжался еще пару раз, — и все. Олаф тоже затих. Они провели так некоторое время, потом Вальдес сдавленно выдохнул — и снялся сам, неловко сполз, повалился на бок, удерживаясь от охов. Приподнялся на локте и застыл.  
– Олле?  
Вальдес подтянул штаны, встал на колени, огляделся, не удосужившись отбросить с лица волосы, больше походящие на водоросли.  
– Олле... — куда подевалось его хваленое чутье? — Вам плохо? — он перешел обратно на «вы».  
Олаф тяжело поднялся на четвереньки, выпрямился, одной рукой подтянул штаны, споткнувшись о камни и едва не упав, заправил рубашку, тщательно, разглаживая складки, одернул мундир. И только после — заглянул Вальдесу в глаза. Он был бледен, уголок губ едва заметно подергивался.  
– Вальдес. Вам нужно к врачу, — он взял Вальдеса под локти и вздернул на ноги. — Идемте. Прошу. Ротгер... — его голос прервался, и Олаф потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы совладать с собой. — Ротгер, я не хотел... Создатель, чтобы — так, — он вновь замолчал, не находя сил на оправдания.  
– Мне?! — воскликнул Вальдес, засипев в конце слова. — На вас лица нет, — криво улыбаясь, он застегнул штаны и потер поясницу. — Олаф, пожалуйста, — Вальдес заглянул ему прямо в лицо. — Я и хуже получал, ну вы что.  
Качнувшись вперед, он поцеловал его, и на сей раз Олаф не сделал попытки отстраниться. Только крепче сжал его руки. Его губы, дрогнув, приоткрылись, словно он совсем разучился целоваться, Вальдес прижался к нему плотнее; ветер стих, словно море пожелало, чтобы они смогли услышать друг друга.  
– Олаф, если начнешь винить себя, я дам тебе в нос, — сказал Вальдес без улыбки и, спустя, паузу, пообещал: — А потом еще дам по-нормальному.  
И Олаф наконец улыбнулся. Виновато, устало, но улыбка эта преобразила аскетичное лицо, вернула живой блеск глазам. Словно после долгих пасмурных недель сквозь тучи прорезалось солнце.  
Вальдес улыбнулся в ответ так широко, как только смог, — кожа вокруг глаз собралась морщинками.  
– От судьбы не уйдешь. Все равно настигнет, — произнес Олаф негромко, глядя в дикие черные глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Галька"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
